Stephen Squirrelsky: On With the Show
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x0O--YGZBOk *Stephen Squirrelsky: On With the Show. Based on The Muppets: On With The Show. *(the show begins) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Alright guys, It's time for our big number. Everything ready on stage? *Alvin: Well, we have added some performers. *Ian: They are our friends. You should be able to work around them. *Ryan: (Ferdinand's voice) That's right! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Work around them? *Tyler: Absolutely! *Stephen Squirrelsky: In my boat? Oh boy. *Sandy: Listen, Steph. No matter how many performers are out there, I am still your favorite crush, right? *Stephen Squirrelsky: No doubt about it. *Rocky: Listen up, folks. The show is about to begin. *(Applause) *(as the show begins, tusic plays as the movie plays. Stephen plays a guitar when he's on a boat while dodging others. Fluffer Bros play their music while avoiding Stephen) *Pooh: Whoa. *Piglet: Watch it. *Sandy: Kissy, Kissy. *Tigger: Careful now. *(Time ticks) *(as the clock tick tocks, Stephen moves around, trying not to hit anyone. Time ends) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Yay! *(succeeds) *Lillian: That was good music. *Stephenie: I bet that was the best show performed. *(They laugh with glee) *Toulouse: I'm hungry. *Berlioz: You're always hungry. *Oliver: Let's head to the kitchen set and see what's cooking. *Marie: Oh boy. What sort of food will be made? *(Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, Spunky, Kitten (Lend A Paw), Banjo the Woodpile Cat, Edmond, Figaro, Dinah, Boots and Oliver set off for the kitchen) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Now it's time for our cooking show with Andrew Catsmith. *Andrew Catsmith: Thanks, Stephen. Now, let's see what meals are on the list for everyone to enjoy. (checks the list that he writes down and starts to work on the meals that everyone will like) *(kittens were about to take the food when Andrew turned around and spotted them trying to take the food and gasped) *Andrew Catsmith: Hey! Don't touch the food. Wait until they're served. *(He cheekily grabs a skillet from nearby and attacks the kittens by bashing them on the heads and giving them big lumpy bumps on their heads) *Marie: Ow! *Andrew Catsmith: Stay off the food! It's not ready yet! *Banjo: Watch it! *(Kittens won't stop and keep being bonked on the head) *Kitten: (Lend A Paw): Oof! *Andrew Catsmith: Stop it! Knock it off! Not yet! *Spunky: Whoops! *(He whacks them more) *Toulouse: Oof! *Berlioz: Ouch! *Andrew Catsmith: (Sergeant Tibbs' voice) One at a time. One at a time. *(Chicken tosses an egg at Andrew, who gasps, then ducks safely beneath the egg. He continues whacking the kittens) *Andrew Catsmith: (Casey Jones's voice) Take that! And that! And that! *Dinah: Ai! *(He grabs an extra pan from nearby and bangs the kittens on the heads and continues to do so) *Andrew Catsmith: This'll stop them. (Casey Jones's voice) And that! And that! And that! And that! (whacks the kittens even more) *Figaro: Ouchy! *Andrew Catsmith: (Casey Jones's voice) Time out. Substitution. *(Time ticks) *Andrew Catsmith: (Casey Jones's voice) Take this! And this! And this! And this! And this! And this! *Edmond: Owie! *Kitten: Ugh! *Boots: That smarts! *(Time's up) *Andrew Catsmith: (Casey Jones's voice) Everybody, off. Everybody, off. Well, back to work. *(Later) *Andrew Catsmith: Ta-da! All done! At least, the kittens have calmed down. *(dusts his hands and pats poor Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, Spunky Boots, Kitten, Banjo, Edmond, Figaro, Dinah, and Oliver on the head to cheer them up as they moan and groan) Today's dishes are... Fish and chips, Chicken Nuggets, Cheeseburger, Oreo McFlurries, and Vanilla Frosty. *Lillian: Andrew is really good at whacking them with a skillet and a frying pan. *Stephenie: Yeah. I agree. Banging them on the heads. Just like Casey Jones, the fearless engineer, who fights a gang of train gangsters on his train, in Walt Disney's The Brave Engineer (1950), which has appeared in Four Fabulous Characters (1957), Good Morning, Mickey! (1983), Sing Me A Story With Belle (1995), and also American Legends (2002). *(They laugh with delight) *Sniffles: Hi everyone. It's me, Sniffles and welcome to my lab. Now I will give you my new invention, The Sniff-le-matic Mix-rific Maxi Mixer. *(shows everyone his invention, then someone is helping Sniffles. Toothy dumps out the trash onto the rolling thing) *Sniffles: Toothy! *Toothy: Oh, sorry. I was just trying to help. *Sniffles: That's not the trash can, That's the Mix-rific Maxi Mixer's Intake Hopper! *Toothy: Oh, I do apologize. Thanks. Sorry. *Sniffles: Quick, Toothy! Remove all the trash while I try to turn off the machine. *Toothy: Okay. Let's get to it. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, Enjoy this show of Sniffles' Future Lab. *Toothy: Let's go to it. *(Time gets set up when the game begins. Toothy tosses the trash away while Sniffles tries to stop the machine. The potions go into the machine to fill it up. Toothy keeps tossing out the trash to make it stay away. The machine is filled and BOOM. An explosion is seen. Toothy coughs and splutters) *Lillian: That's one strange machine that he invented. *Stephenie: What was the first? *Lillian: Oh, Stephenie. *Stephenie: What? What? *(They laugh with glee) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay. Who's ready next? *(thinks of something) *Rocky: Oh boy! What leaping excitement! Leaping through fire! Jumping over moving trucks! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Attention everyone, Enjoy this great show with the funniest, Stupidest and crazy raccoon who likes to tell jokes and pull pranks, Rocky Raccoon! *(Rocky's game starts. Rocky rides in a motorcycle and hangs on tight by hitting each haystack to score points and even hits balloons, that make them burst. He bumps into something, that makes him stop. At the end, he crashes into a big haystack with a smack) *Rocky: Oy. *(bumps tweet around his head) *Lillian: Man, He's really a funny raccoon. *Stephenie: Yeah. He's such a great guy. *(They laugh with glee. Later, sometime) *Sniffles: Greetings Stephen, you're just in time to see our latest invention. *Stephen Squirrelsky: What is it? *Sniffles: The Character Labs Dino-Door. The doorway opens a tunnel in time to lead all the way back to... *(Door shakes. Suddenly, a giant came out) *Sniffles: Oh no! A monster! *Jurassic Rodent: Squirrel! *Sandy: Okay, Stephen. It's time for our number and I'm your crush. Steph? *(The show begins and starts. Sandy vs. Jurassic Rodent. The battle begins. Jurassic tosses things, and as Sandy whacks them back at it, causing it to groan, it stomps furiously. Things drop onto the ground. It keeps tossing more objects. Sandy whacks them back at the beast. The beast is defeated and walks away, looking sorry. Sandy dusted her hands off after taking care of the beast. Then Sandy walks over to Stephen and saves him) *Lillian: Wow. That game ain't big enough for the two of them. *Stephenie: Piece of cake. *(They laugh with joy and delight) *Danny: Ready guys? *Einstein: Ready. *Stanz: Me too. *(they get ready) *Stephen Squirrelsky: And now, give a big hand for our favorite band, The Cuties! *(the Cuties play a band, and as they match the beat, they succeed) *Lillian: That's a good band. *Stephenie: Yeah, perfect one too. *(They laugh with joy. The show ends and stops. Applause as the show halts. We bowed and winked as the film closed) Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Transcripts